<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loz x whatever by MiddleMiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624653">Loz x whatever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleMiss/pseuds/MiddleMiss'>MiddleMiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleMiss/pseuds/MiddleMiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm simply posting what I found in my other phone. It's mostly one shot of some links. Sorry for the sum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link (Legend of Zelda) &amp; Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Everyone, Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oot/mm Young Link x Child! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you and your family moved in a town. You were all busy unpacking by the time it's was finished. It's was already night. You sigh and you sat down on a chair by the window. You kinda thought today's weather was being weird. One moment it's would be raining and then other moment.. it's would stop. When you asked your mom if she noticed that. Your mom just shrugged and said "The more rain we get. The better sources it will become." You stared at her quietly for a while then you sighed.</p><p>Next morning in Castle town, by the markets you were helping out your folks with food and such. Your hands were pretty full and you were just ready to drop everything before your dad took the bags from your small hands.<br/>
"Oh, we shouldn't let you waste your second time in this town carrying things. Y/n, Go explore.. make friends. You deserve it today..."<br/>
"Really?"<br/>
"Of course, Just remember to come home by sunset." He said and he walks couple of steps ahead of you then stopped. " try to stay in this area only.. I heard outside of the castle town become dangerous when it's only small amount of light left from the sky."</p><p>You nodded. "I understand papa." He smiled and tried to wave his full hand.<br/>
"See you at home sweetie." He walks over to your mother and they begin going to the direction of home.</p><p>You waved back and you started exploring then town. After a couple of good minutes, you got a bit curious about that area that said "Graveyard" since the old town didn't let anyone in the graveyards at anytime. Only those who lost their family members or their loved ones who wished to mourn. When you were approaching the Graveyard. You saw a man with a sightly deform face and a little boy with a red cap. The man was walking around with a shove in his hand slowly walking other to a small shack. The boy was poking the ground with a stick. You approached the man first. He just whispered "the tour is at eleven." And he proceeded to walk. You nodded then you walked over to the boy. He was continuing poking the ground around with his stick. "Hey.. want to see something cool?" He asked you and look up.<br/>
You shrugged. "U-uh sure?"<br/>
"Turn around real quick."<br/>
You didn't have a great feeling to that. But, you turned around anyways. A couple of minutes passed and you didn't hear the kid saying anything. "Uhhh?" You turned around but he wasn't there anymore. "Wha-" you felt someone jumped you and you screamed as you saw it's had a wooden face. You pulled the mask off of their face.. It's was the boy. He laughing. The boy got off of you and he walked off. "See you around." </p><p>You didn't reply. You were confused, pissed, and embarrassed for what had happened. You sighed and looks around in the Graveyard. You started reading off tombs of their name and dates. Then you bumped into someone. It's was another boy. This time the boy was wearing all green. You thought this kid was planning to the same jumpscare as the other boy. You took a step back. He watches you doing that with a sight confusion on his face. He took a step forward and you took a step back. He stepped couple of more towards you. You took couple of steps back until you finally hit your butt on the mountain."what's your name?" A high pitched voice said.<br/>
You look around for the person source which were none expect the boy in front of you.<br/>
"Hey! Listen!" A blue glowing buglike thing fly out of his hat and it was shaking up and down in front of you.<br/>
"A fairy?"<br/>
"Yes...and who are you?"<br/>
"(Y-y/n).... what's yours? Fairy?"<br/>
"Navi."<br/>
The boy cough and tapped his foot.<br/>
Navi moved back near the kid. "Ah. I forgot. If you were wondering.. this grass boy's name is Link."<br/>
Link faceplam and shook his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Botw Link x Gerudo Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When being born a gerudo, you must be taught not to trust any men you come across, you can't admire them, you can't speak to them, nothing, all you can do is to throw them down in a cage or just ignore them in general. Yep, to what they say all Male are horrible. Until one day....<br/>●●●●<br/>Thump<br/>Thump <br/>"Hmm?" A young gerudo female lazily opens her amber eyes up to see two tall much older females standing over her. "What did I do wrong this time?" She smiles up to them along with a small wave.</p><p>"You haven't done anything wrong. It's just.. there's a light skin dancer going around and we were wondering if you wanted to watch her?" One of them said. "Yeah." Rely the other. The two walked out of her room without staring back. </p><p>"A dancer? Pfft they woke me up for that? I don't care." She said to herself. "I'm gonna just go to sleep. " her eyelids begins to close and she wraps her arms around her pillow. Moments later, she drifted off to sleep. </p><p>Someone gently knocked on my room door. It's was so gentle that my body automatically woke me up and I was feeling forced to open the door. There stood a light skinned dancer that those two girls were talking about. She has a long blond hair tied back of her hair, her sky blue eyes sparkling, her cheeks were noticable pink, her chest was flat, she seems to have some thick meat on her thighs and...not to mention..She was a bit taller than me. </p><p>"Uh...hey?" I crossed my arms as I quietly waits for the new girl to talk.</p><p>She closed her eyes and She smiled under the veil. "Oh hello~" she said while she put both of her hands behind her back.</p><p>"You sound funny." I chuckled. "Are you nervous about being here?"</p><p>"Oh yeah-" her voice cracked abit and she looks down. "A little bit." She nervously laughs. </p><p>I stared at her face for a bit then I check her bod out. Hm. She has more booty than most women here. "Hey, you have very nice butt. "</p><p>Her eyes went wide and her face turned red too. She stood there with almost shock look on her face.</p><p>I waved my hand at her. "Hello? Are you okay???"</p><p>She slowly nodded. "Y-yeah.." she looks down the ground while hugging herself. <br/>"Oh, Alright then..oh! What's your name by the way?"</p><p>"Link-LinLin!" She shouted. She cover her veil with her hand.</p><p>"Link?" That name sounds familiar. "Link.."<br/>I stare down for moments with my hand on my chin and the other on my thigh.</p><p>"Uhhh...." I see in the corner of my eyes she was about to leave before I grabbed her hand and gently pull her towards me. She accidentally tripped and fell on top of me. I felt my cheeks were changing temperature. I pushed her off out of embarrassed and slightest anger. "I'm sorry!" Her voice seem to change again. She coughed and it went to the normal squeaky tone. "I will go if you wan-!"</p><p>I got top of her basically body slamming. I pulled the veil up and I forced a rough kiss on her exposed lips. Seconds passed, I felt her. She was kissing back in the most passionate way. She slipped her tongue in my mouth as I did the same. Our tongue meet up by the entrance and wrested. We pulled away when we were out of breath and we heavily breathe while staring at each other. </p><p>"Uhhh...sorry. " I said quickly. As I realized I kissed a girl and enjoyed it. I got myself out of that room before Link say anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oot/mm Young Link x Malon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young link swing his Kokiri sword at Red dead's back. The red dead slowly makes it's way to turn to Link. Link swag at it again until it finally dropped. Link took a quick deep breath, he placed the bunnyhood back on it's spot of his head, and he reached into his bag to take out a bottle. He opens the bottle and link tried pour some of the liquid down in his mouth. Only a couple of drops went in his mouth. He tiredly closed the bottle and link sigh. He went back up by taking the underground stairs to the graveyard. He rushed out of there before the poes started spinning their lantern at him. Link made this way out of the town and to Hyrule field. He went along the fences until he finally reached the ranch.<br/>As he was approaching he can hear malon's sweet singing voice. Epona's song. Link smiled and he run towards the gate then stopped behind Malon.<br/>Malon stopped singing and she turned to face Link. "Oh fairy boy is rabbit boy now?" Malon giggles as she gently pulled on Link's bunnyhood.<br/>Link's cheek turned sightly pink and he fell backwards.<br/>"Fairy boy!!" Malon went over to link and she placed her hand on his chest. "DAD! Something is wrong with the fairy boy!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>